<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose to Forget by Agilo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732899">Choose to Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agilo/pseuds/Agilo'>Agilo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Touch, Dark Past, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Restraints, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agilo/pseuds/Agilo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no need to struggle, Daniel.” The boy flinched at the voice, flinched at his own name coming from the man’s lips just the same, screwed his eyes shut before he could see him but he nonetheless could hear him.</p><p>challenge ; Whumptober 2020<br/>prompt ; 01 Waking Up Retrained</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel &amp; Newt (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choose to Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh, oh this my first time attempting to participate in whumptober (or anything for a month, hopefully i pull through !) but, here i go :'D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights came on in a flash of white, still a bit dulled below Daniels closed eyes but enough to wake the boy immediately. His eyebrows furrowed as he squinted, willing his hands to cover his face as he squirmed, but his hands did not come up no matter how hard he tried. He buckled his legs, twisted his arms more and more, before trying to roll his to the side to see what was preventing him from moving, but even his neck didn’t crane past a certain point - the restrains not made for his child frame - and something leathery cut into his skin as he protected harder.</p><p><em> His </em>room was never this bright, only the experiment labs that WICKED had were ever this bright. He thought he’d gotten used to them, but it unsettled him deeply that he couldn’t remember being woken and informed of whatever new trial had the doctors come up with for him to end up here, strapped down not to mention.</p><p>Daniel could feel his panic rise into his throat just as well as he sensed the restraints gripping too tight around his neck. Peering down his body Daniel squirmed more and again, trying his ankles, his knees, jerking up his hips and torso, willing at least one of his limbs to come free while at best his body lifted only by an inch off the cold medical table. His back was freezing and he delayed the thought of why he was shirtless.</p><p>His heart monitor beeps somewhere in the room where Daniel can’t see it, it’s loud and it’s going so fast Daniel shortly fails to recognize it as the rhythm of his own heart. And just as the monitor, the IV in his arms tells him he <em> must </em>have undergone another “test”, but he can’t remember anything beyond eating dinner with the rest of his friends, maybe feeling a bit sick if he concentrated on his last memory. But he cannot calm himself down because there is a black void between passing out in his bed and waking up half naked in a lab.</p><p>For a moment Daniel hopes he can shimmy at least his wrists out of the leather straps, the bounds there freer than the one pushing down on his neck. Daniel’s chance was denied just as his hopes were before he even knew it, or heard a door slide open that came as his first warning.</p><p>“There’s no need to struggle, Daniel.” The boy flinched at the voice, flinched at his own name coming from the man’s lips just the same, screwed his eyes shut before he could see him but he nonetheless could hear him, "Your last test went exceptionally well, I don't understand what's the fuss about."</p><p>Daniel's eyes popped open when he felt a hand on his bare shoulder, making him inevitably look at the man that his friends only knew by the nickname of Rat Man. But Daniel had the <em> luxury </em> of knowing it was Janson visiting him.</p><p>Janson, who really had no need to be in a lab. Janson, who very likely didn't even know more than basic medicine. Not surgery, and definitely not all the other things the doctors did to him or his friends.</p><p>And this didn't feel like a test.</p><p>Not when Daniel was shirtless and strapped down. Not when Janson didn't seem like giving him a straight answer even if he asked. Not when Janson thumbed over his collarbone.</p><p>Just. Not. <em> Janson. </em></p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Daniel shot up in his bed, his hand to his forehead and Daniel wasn't at all surprised to find it dampened with sweat. His heart calmed down quickly as he didn't hold onto the nightmarish terror that slipped away before Daniel could even wish to maybe remember what it was about.</p><p>The teen chuckled silently to himself. It seemed too shameless of him to be having nightmares when he was sleeping in a proper bed for once, he certainly didn't have the full experience of truly rested sleep when in the Glade. He was more than happy to be rescued when they got out of the maze. The snores coming from his friends around him made Daniel sigh in relief he hadn't cried out when he woke.</p><p>"You okay up there?"</p><p>Scratch that, Daniel looked across the room to Newt's blond head peeking up at him from the lower bunk. Daniel made an okay sign back at him.</p><p>His throat felt a bit sore but he whispered back, "Just a nightmare. Did I wake you?"</p><p>"Not really," the bed creaked as Newt shifted to lay on his arm, "I had something akin to a nightmare too."</p><p>Daniel raised his eyebrows and lowered them just as quickly - he was guessing what could be bothering him - even if Newt couldn't see the expressions anyway in the dark.</p><p>"You remember what it was about?"</p><p>"I always forget them, this one too," Daniel scratched at his head before settling back down on his pillow when Newt only hummed and rested back in his bed too.</p><p>Daniel was again near asleep in minutes. The nightmare had vanished and while it left some form of uneasiness in Daniel, the teen could brush it off when he knew many of his friends were snoring away around him.</p><p>"Must be nice."</p><p>Was that Newt?</p><p>Daniel didn't know, he was too tired to really make the effort a conscious brain needed to do to really know. But it was enough for his brain to make up a morbid - or rather sad -guess of Newt's nightmares float up in Daniel's last, sleepy thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>